


Baby Blues

by were_lemur



Series: Heather Has Two Daddies (and her half-brother is an eight-legged horse) [5]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crack, Double Drabble, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 01:18:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce holds his daughter for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 209

Bruce felt numb as he took the child from Thor's arms. His mind, curiously detached, went to the practical aspects. "It -- she -- will need bottles and formula. Diapers. A crib, blankets, clothes, a stroller ... "

It was all too much.

"Jarvis, place the order for delivery," Stark said. "Also a car seat. Find a good pediatrician, too."

Oddly, that was what made everything feel real. For the first time, looked down at the baby. Black hair. Not surprising. He stroked a finger down her cheek, and her eyes, the dark blue particular to infants, gazed up at him.

His heart melted.


End file.
